All Miroku's Children
by Mizer Manakins
Summary: Whatever did happen to all those women Miroku wooed?..


**All Miroku's Children**

**By Mizer Manakins**

**Manakins says:** Yes, this idea came from a collaboration of minds, but I wrote the whole story all by my lonesome... sigh It's.. just a thought back to ALL THOSE WOMEN...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. I'm pretty sure that's Rumiko Takahashi's job, right?

* * *

It should have been a perfectly normal day for the young Buddhist priest, but there was something in the air…. It was a sunny day, a cool breeze was blowing about, and he sat in the grass, looking up at the clear blue sky, not a care in the world.

Shippou came running in from the fields, rather shaken up about something. He spotted Miroku and hurried as fast as his small feet could get him.

"Miroku! Miroku! You won't believe what I saw!"

The priest smiled, for the little one got excited over the simplest things at times.

"Well, now, what is it that you saw, Shippou?"

"WOMEN."

The elder's eyebrow raised, for flirting was among his favorite hobbies, and he never turned down the chance – it was simply his nature to be curious about them. And want to know all the details of their whereabouts.

"Women, you say? Are these women… how shall I say… in any need of assistance with their garments?"

The little demon tapped his foot impatiently.

"If you're asking if they're naked, they're not. They're EVERYWHERE and they're coming this way!"

Hoardes of women coming his way was Miroku's paradise, and he smiled at the thought that today was such a beautiful day for beautiful women to be heading his direction.

"Did they mention where they were going or what they're purpose was?"

"No! But they seemed angry… there's were children everywhere!"

"Children?… Perhaps they're seeking for blessings on their dear children, and perhaps would like more?…"

Yes, of course the priest was just naturally perverse – everyone who knew him knew that to be a common fact. Little did he know why they were really coming. The priest was poor in financial wealth, although he was in abundance of spiritual knowledge.

In a matter of minutes, he saw the countless women marching over the hill, carrying babies on their sides and dragging along little toddlers. He smile brightly and welcomed them.

"Ladies! Welcome to our humble temple! Please feel free to let me make you feel riiight at home!"

One of the girls at the front on the pack stared him down intently.

"Lord Miroku?"

"Why yes! Haven't we met before?"

The girl DID seem rather familiar… In fact, so did many of them… all of them, really.

"Met before? Oh yes, about two years ago in a litte villiage you were passing through with you're demon friends. You remember?"

"Ah, why yes! Of course I remember you!"

"Then you'd like to meet Sachiko, wouldn't you?"

"Sachiko?"

A little girl toddled forward, her fingers in her mouth, covered in drool.  
"Oh, what a sweet little girl! Would you like me to bless her with our Buddhist protection prayer?"

"Oh no."  
"Then why is it you have come here, may I ask?"

"We'd like you to meet your children, Lord Miroku."

"Children?…"

"Yes, all six hundred and thirty three of them, Lord Miroku."

"Six hundred and thirty three you say?"

"Yes, Lord Miroku. Three hundred and twelve boys, three hundred and twenty one girls. Twelve sets of twins, four identical, eight fraternal. Akiko, Sachiko, Sakutaro, Ryunousuke, Ami, Ringo, Takara, Ryuichi, Yuichi, Wataru, Keitaro, Keisuke, Ai, Izumi, Rei, Koushirou, Yamato, Airi, Sousuke, Daisuke, Kaoru, Tohru, Toshimasu, Yasuno, Mima, Katsuma, Sawao, Ichiko, Raiko, Emi, Anna, Kyoko, Momoko, Ichigo, Mika, Ronin, Nana, Yayoi, Hikari, Junko, Ken, Yuri, Midori, Suguru, Tohma, Eiri, Tatsuha, Cho, Taiji, You, Rie, Rikako, Hikaru, Fuu, Umi, Daishi, Aya, Ayumi, Nami…"

The list dragged on and on, but the priest somehow kept his cool. When the apparent leader had finished naming all of the children, he finally spoke.

"I'd be happy to bless all of your dear children, and since you seem to enjoy children so much, I'd be happy to help you with another one."

He still had his smile plastered on his face, and the women seemed to be getting irritated.

"I don't think you get it. We're here for only one thing."

"Just for help with more children? I suppose I could, but-"

"No, no, no, no, no. We want CHILD SUPPORT."

"What?…"

"CHILD SUPPORT. NOW."

The women began chanting together in an eerie fashion as they surrounded the purple clad priest.

"CHILD SUPPORT. CHILD SUPPORT. WE WANT CHILD SUPPORT. CHILD SUPPORT. CHILD SUPPORT. WE WANT CHIILD SUPPORT."

The last we heard of the unfortunate priest were the muffled screams from somewhere in the swarm of angry mothers.

May he find happiness elsewhere.

* * *

**Manakins says:** Complete weirdness, I know. But I figure why the hell SHOULDN'T I write it? It's just been sitting there for who knows how long, and it's high time I get it out there.

Ja

Mizer Manakins


End file.
